oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dig Site
Details Agility * Herblore * Thieving |items = *A pestle and mortar *A vial *A tinderbox *A cup of tea (can be stolen from the Varrock tea stall) *2 Ropes (can be stolen from a Digsite workman) *An opal or uncut opal (small chance to acquire while panning for a quest item) *Charcoal (obtainable during the quest) *A specimen brush (obtained during the quest) *A specimen jar (obtained during the quest) *A panning tray (obtained during the quest) *A trowel (obtained during the quest) Recommended: *2 Varrock Teleports *Some energy potions or stamina potions to save time walking around. *2 Digsite teleports to teleport you just north of the exam center (One for starting the quest and one during the quest itself) *Buying the 2 ropes, opal, and charcoal beforehand will save time. *An additional piece of charcoal is recommended if planning to do Desert Treasure later. }} Walkthrough The first exam ''Items required: A Varrock teleport, and energy potions (both optional but recommended).'' Go to the , south of the . Talk to an and ask her about taking an exam to be eligible to do work on the Digsite. She will then give you an unstamped letter. Teleport or travel to the Varrock Museum and hand this letter to in the . If you do not have a at this point, you can steal one from the tea stall nearby before going back to the Exam Centre. After he adds his seal to the letter, return to the Exam Centre and speak to an Examiner again who will then give you a level 1 test. No matter what you answer on the test, you will get all three questions wrong. You must get answers from students in the . Each student has lost one item and will give you the answer when they get it back. The study group ''Items required: A cup of tea.'' There are 3 students in the who can help you with the exam answers. They will give you the answers only if you find a lost item of theirs. You do not have to write down the answers, as they are listed below. :Note: You can obtain the 'special' items listed below before talking to the students. # # and a nearby #Digsite workmen # #Panning spot Teddy From the , walk a little way north towards the digsite until you come to two wooden walkways. Follow the eastern walkway to the top of the small hill and search the bushes near the large urn which has a blue pattern on. One of the bushes has the bear in it. Once found, return it to a female student found in the northwestern section of the Digsite to get the first answer. She is blonde and is wearing all purple. (Teddy bear is located in the bush just to the right of the highlighted one) :Note: To speed things up a bit the near the walkway until you receive an and . Animal skull The second student is found in the southern section of the Digsite. He has blonde hair and is wearing a green shirt. To find his lost item, "steal-from" until you get an . Return it to the student, and give him his lost item to get the second answer. If you obtain a , keep it; you'll need it later in the quest. Special cup The last student is found on the eastern section of the Digsite. He is wearing an orange shirt, with short black hair and darker skin. After speaking to him, you find out he lost his . Go to the southeastern side of Digsite. First, find a from inside the tent near the panning point in the river. Then try to pan with it. The will stop you and ask for a , give it to him. Then, pan in the river until you get the Special cup. If you get an , keep it, as you'll need one later on. Once you have found the Special cup, return it to him. :Note: You can receive both s and s while panning. Make sure to obtain an opal if you do not have one for the next step. Retaking the exams ''Items required: An opal (cut or uncut).'' Note: If the correct answer is not present in the selection given, you must have missed talking to a student. Check the quest log to find out which one, speak to them, and then try again. Level 1 After helping out all three students, return to the and speak to an Examiner. Speak to her to retake the exam. To pass it, use the answers that the students gave you: #Can you tell me what Earth Sciences is? - The study of the earth, its contents and history. #Can you tell me which people are allowed to use the digsite? - All that have passed the appropriate Earth Sciences exam. #Can you tell me the proper safety points when working on a digsite? - Gloves and boots to be worn at all times; proper tools must be used. If done correctly, players will receive a and a . Level 2 To pass the level 2 test, you speak to the three students again to get the answers and return to the Examiner. The questions and answers are: #Can you tell me how we transport samples? - Samples taken in rough form; kept only in sealed containers. #What is the proper way to handle finds? - Finds must be carefully handled, and gloves worn. #Can you tell me the proper use for a rock pick? - Always handle with care; strike cleanly on its cleaving point. Upon passing, players receive a . Level 3 To pass the level 3 test, speak to the three students again to obtain the answers. However, the female student will want an or for her help this time. Pan in the river for one if you did not receive it when you were looking for the special cup. Return to the examiner and take the last test: #Can you tell me how we prepare samples? - Samples cleaned, and carried only in specimen jars. #What is the proper way to use a specimen brush? - Brush carefully and slowly using short strokes. #Can you describe the technique for handling bones? - Handle bones very carefully and keep them away from other samples. Upon passing, players receive a and permission to dig in all levels. Ancient talisman ''Items required: A trowel, a specimen brush, and a specimen jar.'' Grab a from the south wall in the cupboard inside the . If there is no Search option, speak to the Archaeological Expert about the tools then search the cupboard again.Then, head back to the Digsite, and pickpocket workmen until you get a if you haven't got one already. Dig in the north-eastern most dig site, the sign will read "Level 3 digs only." Use your on the soil until you find an . This often takes many tries and can easily take several minutes to find. When you find the talisman, a message will be displayed in your chat, so you are very unlikely to miss the drop. Once you have the talisman, take it to the Archaeological expert in the Exam Centre. He will say that it's a talisman of and is impressed. Then, he will give you an , which must be shown to workers to get permission to go down the boreholes, or private dig shafts. Chemical compound ''Items required: 2 coils of rope, trowel, vial, specimen jar, pestle and mortar, charcoal, invitation letter and a tinderbox.'' Go to the western digging area of the , and you will see a winch (the western-most one in the Digsite) in the middle of it. Use your on a that's working (not on the workman that's standing next to the rocks at the winch nor the one with the wheelbarrow), and then use a on the winch to gain access to the sublevels of the Digsite. ]] Climb down the rope by operating the winch (requires 10 ). Grab an near the rope, and go east until you see some large bricks blocking the way to a room to the south. "Search" the bricks, and then go back to the surface. It is impossible to pass through until you clear the path. Return to the surface, and head towards the north-eastern winch, a little bit south of the level 3 digsite from before. Use another rope and go down, there you will find . Speak to him and ask him how you can move a large pile of rocks. He will give you a to be used on the chest in the tent where you got your . If you haven't already, grab an while you are there. You need to mix , , , and arcenia root to get the that can blow up the bricks blocking the path in the western winch. (Although not needed, the recipe for this compound is described in the , which can be found in one of the bookshelves in the Exam Centre.) *Go open the chest near the panning site to get chemical powder. *Use your on the barrel (marked with a skull and bones if you rotate the camera around) west of the tent with the chest to open it. Use your on the barrel to get an unidentified liquid. You take 25 damage if you drop the vial! *Search the specimen tray north of the tent with a in your inventory till you find . Grind it with a to get ground charcoal. *:Note: If planning to do , get a second charcoal to save time, but drop it while you grind the other, or else they will both be ground. *Show the chemical powder to the archaeological expert in the to learn that it's ammonium nitrate, and then show (be careful not to left click on the empty option) the unidentified liquid to him to learn that it's nitroglycerin. *Mix the nitroglycerin and the ammonium nitrate. Then, add , and then add the arcenia root. (10 required) Then, you get a chemical compound. You take 37 damage if you drop the vial now! ''' Finishing up ''Items required:' Chemical compound, and a tinderbox. Go down the west winch, and use the on the bricks (not the rocks), and then use a on the bricks to blow it up. Go into the room with aggressive (level 22), and pick up the . Give it to the archaeological expert to finish the quest. Rewards Mining exp * Herblore exp *2 gold bars *Show the museum curator the 3 certificates to choose between something to drink (fruit blast) or something to eat (chocolate cake). Get the cake for Desert Treasure or the fruit blast for Recipe for Disaster. Make sure that you go through the dialog for each one that you give it or he will not give you a chance to pick which reward you want and you will receive nothing. *The ability to do Varrock Museum specimen cleaning to obtain a Digsite pendant. *The Ancient talisman can be viewed in the Digsite Exhibit at the museum on the . *Previously granted the ability to choose the book of darkness after completion of Horror from the Deep. }} Required for completing Completing this quest is required for: * . * Completing a medium difficulty task for the . * Completing a hard difficulty task for the . * * Trivia *If you have both an and in your inventory, the female student will take the first opal in your inventory from you. Category:The Dig Site